Hello
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: MOVED! Mereka punya banyak kenangan menyedihkan di musim dingin. Evanescence's Songfict. Winter. SiBum Days Love. Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. And 'Hello' belong to Evanescence. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please! **

**Main cast : - Jung Kibum (Kim Kibum)**

**- Choi Siwon**

**Warning : Songfic, genderswitch, OOC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**Note : For celebrating SiBum's Days Love, dengan tema Winter a.k.a musim dingin. Disarankan memutar lagu Evanescence – Hello selama membacanya. Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Somewhere lost, at little place in Quebec City, Canada**

**Playground school bell rings again**

Siwon menjejakkan kakinya di hamparan salju putih nan beku. Mata tajamnya menyipit melihat tempat yang ada di hadapannya –sebuah taman kanak-kanak kecil tua. Siwon sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi ke sini. Daripada menghampiri gedung kecil yang tidak terawat ini, Siwon lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan kekasihnya.

Namun, kedua kaki panjangnya seolah punya nyawa. Otak Siwon yang cerdas sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya untuk berhenti berjalan ke tempat penuh kenangan ini.

Taman kanak-kanak kecil penuh kelebat menyakitkan.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang –membuat kepulan awan putih kecil keluar dari bibir joker tipisnya. Mulut pucatnya bergumam pelan kala kakinya membawa Siwon untuk menghampiri sebuah ayunan. Ayunan tua dengan besi-besi berkarat yang menahannya. Dengan cat merah muda yang memudar. Dengan sebuah papan kayu rapuh sebagai tempat anak-anak duduk dan mengayunkan tubuhnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Siwon menyingkirkan segunung kecil salju yang ada di atas papan tersebut dan kemudian duduk di atasnya. Alis tebalnya mengernyit saat kabut menebal dan bergulung tepat di sekelilingnya –membuat namja tampan itu mengeratkan jaketnya. Kelereng matanya menatap waspada kabut yang mulai datang dan memerangkap tubuhnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

Siwon baru saja akan berdiri, namun seseorang –atau sesuatu menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap duduk di ayunan tersebut. Terlebih, apa yang dilihatnya persis di depan kedua matanya membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak sejenak.

..

**Rain clouds come to play again**

_Salju turun dengan derasnya hari itu. Suasana dingin sekali –atau lebih tepatnya disebut membeku. Namun suhu dibawah 10 derajat Celcius dan kristal bening yang berjatuhan dari langit sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niat sekelompok anak-anak untuk bermain. Dalam balutan jaket tebal, celana panjang, dan topi serta sarung tangan salju, celotehan mereka bergema, mengalahkan kencangnya angin musim dingin._

"_Yeeeeee ~ Aku berhasil membuat bola-bola mochi ~ Yuhuuu, Wookiieee, tangkap ini ~~ " celoteh seorang namja kecil bermata sipit bernama Yesung. Jemari kecilnya sudah selesai membentuk beberapa gumpalan salju menjadi bola sebesar tangannya. Well, tidak bisa dibilang 'besar' juga sih, mengingat tangannya yang kecil. Dan sekarang, ia siap melemparkan bola itu ke arah yeoja cilik yang juga sedang membuat gumpalan salju. Gadis cilik berpipi cekung bernama Ryeowook._

"_Iiih, Sungie bodooooh ~~ Bola mochi itu kan hangaaaat, tidak sepelti bola salju dingin inii ~ " sahut Ryeowook cadel. Suaranya yang sedikit tinggi dan terlampau jernih membuat siapapun gemas mendengarnya._

_Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari situ –tepatnya disebelah papan seluncur, tampak sesosok yeoja cantik bernama Kim Kibum yang sedang mengajari seorang anak lelaki bernama Kangin. Oh, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?_

"_Nah, tinggal ditumpuk seperti ini, lalu dipupuk pelan. Jadi deh, boneka salju, iya kan, Kanginnie?" Wah, ternyata Kibum sedang mengajari anak tambun itu membuat boneka salju. Kibum tertawa dan mengelus kepala Kangin pelan._

"_Awas ya, Teuki-noona! Aku juga bisa bikin yang lebih bagus daripada ituuu ~ Itu jelek! Hehehehe, gomawo Kibum-noona! Kibum-noona is the best deh!" sahut Kangin keras pada seorang yeoja cilik dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi di dekat jungkat-jungkit –sengaja. Leeteuk –namanya– yang tidak suka mendengar Kangin menyebut Kibum cantik menjulurkan lidahnya dan balas mengejek. "Bweek! Dasar raccoon jelek!"_

_Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu ia berdiri dan mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya._

"_Noonaaaaa ~ Pangelanmu sudah dataaaaang ~~ " Oh, satu lagi makhluk cadel di taman kanak-kanak tua ini. Lee Donghae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Donghae. Namja cilik yang gemar bermain-main dengan teman yeoja dan sahabat terbaiknya –Lee Hyukjae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk._

_Namja kecil itu spontan berteriak memanggil Kibum saat ia melihat seorang pangeran menunggangi kuda putih sudah datang menjemputnya. Well, tidak seperti itu sebenarnya, tapi begitulah kira-kira di mata Donghae._

_Benar saja. Sosok tinggi nan tampan seorang Choi Siwon keluar dari mobil mewah dengan memakai mantel hitam hingga sepanjang lutut. Sisanya, dari bagian betis ke bawah ditutup oleh sebuah jeans hitam dan dibungkus dengan sepatu boot coklat. Wajahnya sempurna. Ia terlihat seperti Dewa Yunani di mata Kibum. Dengan wajah oval, alis tebal, kedua bola mata coklat jernih, pipi agak bulat, dan bibir pucat setipis joker. Wajah Kibum seketika memerah karena malu._

_Kibum mendecak gemas. Kenapa mulut Donghae ember sekali sih? Yeah, memang sih, hubungan Siwon dan Kibum jelas sudah naik satu tingkat dari hubungan 'pertemanan', tapi tetap saja.._

_Siwon sendiri tersenyum sumringah melihat Kibum. Yeoja cantik itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangku panjang. Bibir yang biasanya merah merona itu sekarang putih pucat –mungkin efek kedinginan, namun tetap saja bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya saat melihat Siwon. Mata coklatnya yang selalu berbinar indah. Hidung mancungnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Dan tidak lupa dengan pipi bulatnya yang juga merona merah karena diterpa angin dingin terus-terusan. Rambutnya yang coklat panjang bergelombang ia ikat sederhana._

_Siwon tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyurukkan kakinya di tumpukan salju. Uh, sudah hampir dua minggu salju turun, tapi ternyata belum menebal juga. Yah, untunglah._

_Saat melangkah masuk ke pekarangan TK, Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan seringai evil-nya yang khas. "Annyeong, Siwon ahjussi!" Siwon menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embel ahjussi. Hanya satu mahkluk di TK ini yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Si evil jenius ini. _

"_Halo, anak nakal!" jawab Siwon enteng. Jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun merengut, sementara yeoja kecil disamping Kyuhyun –Sungmin, tertawa kecil. "Annyeong, oppa!" sahut Sungmin malu-malu saat namja dewasa yang menurutnya tampan itu berdiri persis di hadapannya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun tambah cemberut, apalagi Sungmin tersenyum dengan aegyo-nya. "Annyeong, Sungminnie!"_

"_Busy as usual?" goda Siwon seraya mengecup kedua pipi bulat Kibum –membuat yeoja itu merasa hangat selama sedetik. Kibum merona dan terkekeh. "Ya, salju sudah lumayan tinggi. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau libur belajar selama sehari."_

_Siwon tertawa. Seraya memeluk tubuh Kibum dan melingkarkan lengannya di perut yeoja tersebut dari belakang, Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya. Di dekat sebuah pohon yang daunnya sudah rontok dan meninggalkan ranting kurus, ada Donghae yang sedang menari shuffle. Aneh juga ia bisa menggerakan kakinya selincah itu ditengah tumpukan salju tebal. Beberapa salju ikut tersaruk dan terlempar ke belakang –membuat benda putih dingin itu menerpa wajah Hyukjae yang berdiri di belakangnya. Yeoja cilik yang akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk kontan marah. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae sampai terjungkal ke depan. Membuat wajah namja kecil itu jatuh dan menyusruk gunungan salju._

_Siwon tergelak. Dasar anak-anak hiperaktif._

"_Siwonnie, lepaskan aku! Tidak enak dilihat anak-anak!" seru Kibum malu ketika Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja.._

_Tuh kan, benar saja! Anak-anak itu pasti langsung meninggalkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan mendekati Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka pasti langsung membentuk lingkaran kalau tubuh Siwon dan Kibum berdekatan. Lalu mereka akan menyorakinya dan menari-nari disekeliling SiBum._

"_Oh, ayolah, tidak sekarang, anak-anak.." mohon Kibum sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian tangan Siwon. Nihil. Ia sadar, ia tidak mungkin melepaskan diri dari lengan kekar itu. Siwon tertawa dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Kibum –membuat pipi Kibum menghangat dan merona. Menyeringai, Siwon mencium pipi Kibum lama dan lembut, membuat Kibum memukul-mukul dada Siwon penuh rasa malu._

_Kangin dan Leeteuk yang berpegangan tangan tertawa manis. Entah kapan kedua anak itu akur._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berpelukan saling bersiul._

_Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tadinya saling menyentuh pipi dan philtrum sekarang bertepuk tangan riuh._

_Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berangkulan malah saling menyahut kencang. "Cium lagi! Cium lagi! Di bibir! Di bibir!"_

_Siwon memutar tubuh Kibum dan menelusuri wajah kekasihnya. Pipi Kibum benar-benar merona hebat –karena dingin dan karena malu. "Bagaimana? Mereka ingin melihat kita bermesraan, lho." goda Siwon seraya mengedipkan mata genit._

_Kibum mendongak dan tertawa gugup. Untuk menutupinya, ia menyapu beberapa butiran salju putih di kepala Siwon dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan perlihatkan yang aneh-aneh di depan mereka."_

_Dan anak-anak yang mengelilingi SiBum bertepuk tangan riuh dan saling berlari mengelilingi dua insan itu ketika Siwon melumat bibir ranum Kibum. Siwon memejamkan matanya, memegang kedua pipi Kibum dan menjilat bibir kekasihnya itu, membuat Kibum terlena. Ciuman Siwon begitu lembut dan menghangatkan. Entah bagaimana, namun Kibum merasa bahwa lidah Siwon yang menjilat rongga mulutnya mengirimkan sejuta sengatan menggoda ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kibum ikut memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon –membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas._

_Awan semakin banyak menurunkan butiran salju. Membuat siapapun malas untuk berjalan di tengah suhu yang hampir mendekati 0 derajat celcius._

_Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Siwon dan Kibum, juga anak-anak manis, yang tetap bergeming di tempat –yang menurut mereka– menyenangkan itu._

..

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

Siwon menyeringai sedih saat melihat itu semua, persis dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri yang melumat dan mencium bibir manis Kibum. Candunya, untuk selamanya.

Teringat Kibum, dada Siwon terasa sesak. Ada sesuatu yang menekannya dari dua arah dan menghambat nafasnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya saat angin dingin menerpa wajahnya –membuatnya semakin sulit menarik nafas. Menelan ludah, ingatan Siwon melayang-layang ke masa lalu.

_Sang pendeta masih sibuk membaca doa. Isakan kencang masih terdengar dari Jung Jaejoong –ibu kandung Kibum. Ayah Kibum –Jung Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari samping. Sementara itu, seorang sahabat Kibum yang lebih tua umurnya, Kim Heechul, juga menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan kekasihnya, Tan Hangeng._

_Hanya ada segelintir orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Kibum, termasuk Siwon. Sementara orang-orang disekeliling Siwon menangis untuk kepergian Kibum, ia sendiri tidak bisa menangis._

_Entah kenapa, Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa menangis saat melihat tubuh putih Kibum terbaring tanpa nyawa di balik peti mati kaca itu. Tangannya mengenggam seikat bunga mawar putih –bunga kesukaan Kibum. Putih, bersih, mulus, seperti hati Kibum. Kekasihnya yang membawa separuh jiwa Siwon pergi. Selamanya._

_Tidak akan ada lagi mata berbinar yang menyambut Siwon. Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman maut yang merekah lebar yang akan diberikan Kibum saat Siwon mengecup pipi bulatnya. Tidak akan ada lagi sepotong cinta yang berdiri tegak di hati mereka saat mereka saling bertatap-tatapan._

_Dunia Siwon dan Kibum sudah berbeda. _

_Siwon mengerjap saat tubuh Kibum dalam peti mati kaca perlahan diturunkan. Namja yang memakai baju hitam itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya menatap tajam wajah Kibum yang 'tidur' dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang terpatri jelas disana. Kibum jelas menderita. Dan Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya. Sampai detik terakhir Kibum hidup dan bernafas. Dan semua adalah salah Siwon. Siwon tahu itu._

_Peti mati kaca itu perlahan diturunkan. Dengan Kibum dan seluruh hati Siwon didalamnya. Ibu Kibum menangis semakin kencang saat anaknya akan dikuburkan. Awan mulai berubah hitam, sementara angin bertiup semakin kencang setiap detiknya._

_Dan ketika gerimis mulai turun, Siwon sadar, bahkan alam pun merasa kehilangan._

_Siwon masih memasang topengnya saat wajah cantik dan tubuh malaikat Kibum sudah tidak kelihatan –tertimbun oleh tanah. Pendeta sudah selesai mengucapkan doanya dengan kalimat 'Semoga ia tenang di sisiNya'. Suasana sendu berubah menjadi panik ketika ibu Kibum –Jaejoong, pingsan. Segilintir orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Kibum buru-buru membantu Yunho menolong Jaejoong, termasuk Heechul dan Hangeng. Dalam sekejap, mereka pergi menjauhi makam yeoja cantik tersebut. Apalagi, hujan semakin deras. Mereka seolah mendapat alasan untuk pergi menjauh dari sana._

_Meninggalkan Siwon sendiri. Namja itu bahkan tidak melirik saat orang-orang perlahan menghilang. Merasa aneh kenapa hanya belasan orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Kibum? Well, Siwon tidak. Keluarga Jung merahasiakan kematian Kibum. Mereka hanya memberitahu orang-orang terdekat Kibum._

_Menurut mereka, mati karena bunuh diri adalah aib. Dan keluarga Jung tidak mau kematian Kibum diketahui orang banyak._

_Siwon berjongkok di sebelah makam Kibum. Jutaan tetes air hujan yang menerjang wajah dan tubuhnya tidak sedikitpun ia hiraukan. Hatinya yang hancur karena ditinggalkan Kibum berserakan di dekat tubuh Kibum di dalam sana. Jiwanya benar-benar kosong. Saking shocknya menerima kabar kematian Kibum, Siwon sampai tidak mampu meneteskan satu titik air mata pun. Sampai detik ini, Siwon bahkan berharap semua ini hanya sebuah lelucon. Kibum sedang mempermainkannya. Mungkin nanti, atau beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum akan muncul disampingnya, menertawakan Siwon yang menangis tersedu._

_Dielusnya foto Kibum penuh sayang. Putrinya. Ratu di hatinya._

"_Kenapa kau pergi, Kibummie? Tidak ingatkah kau, kalau masih ada seseorang yang mencintaimu?" tanya Siwon sendu. Ia tidak habis pikir ketika memikirkan apa alasan Kibum pergi. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Apa Kibum tidak mengingatnya?_

"_Katakan padaku ini cuma mimpi, Kibummie.. Kau tidak benar-benar pergi kan?" bisik Siwon sedih. Kalau bisa, rasanya ia ingin sekali membuka makam di bawahnya, membawa Kibum pergi dan mencoba membangunkannya. Mana tega Siwon membiarkan tubuh cantik yang sempurna itu busuk dan hancur dimakan waktu._

"_Semoga kau bahagia disana. Jangan khawatir, aku tetap akan mencintaimu selamanya.." Siwon meletakkan bunga putih di dekat foto Kibum. Ya Tuhan, malaikat Siwon itu benar-benar sangat cantik di foto tersebut. Mata yang berbinar. Alis yang tebal dan rapi. Dahi yang dihiasi poni yang manis. Hidung yang mancung. Pipi bulat nan chubby yang dihiasi senyuman manis. Bibir ranum nan merah yang kedua ujungnya tertarik sempurna sehingga membentuk seulas senyum yang sangat memesona. _

_Siwon berdiri dan tersenyum miris. Ia tatap lekat-lekat makam yang mulai basah tersebut._

_Sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan bajunya sendiri yang juga mulai basah seluruhnya. Ketika kilat mulai menyala terang membentuk siluet akar pohon, bersamaan dengan petir yang menggelegar dan menyambar perasaan Siwon, seketika itu pula, Siwon tahu hatinya hancur. Pecah menjadi keping kecil halus –yang tidak bisa ia rekatkan lagi, dengan apapun._

_Namja tampan itu bergeming ketika air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari ujung matanya dan bersatu dengan dinginnya air hujan._

_Membiarkan tubuh dan hatinya bersedih atas perginya Kibum._

..

**Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to**

"_Oh ya?"_

"_Ya, aku tidak tega melihat anak-anak itu hanya disuruh bekerja siang dan malam di panti asuhan. Kurasa, daripada dilatih bekerja sedari kecil, lebih baik aku memberi mereka pelajaran sesuai usia mereka."_

_Siwon tersenyum. "Ya, Kibummie. Bisa kulihat anak-anak itu semakin pintar menyerap semua yang kau ajarkan. Hanya dalam waktu setahun, ckckck. Entah mereka yang semangat belajar, atau kau yang berbakat mengajar. Well, bisa jadi dua-duanya kan?"_

_Kibum yang ada di dalam rangkulan tangan besar Siwon –kekasihnya, tersenyum. _

"_Kau tidak apa-apa tidak digaji?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Kibum mendongak dan menatap mata Siwon lekat-lekat. Lalu ia tersenyum tulus dan menggeleng. "Ani. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa rugi. Anak-anak itu sudah dapat buku dan alat tulis dari panti asuhan yang meringankan bebanku. Paling aku hanya harus mengeluarkan $5 sampai $10 setiap minggu untuk menyenangkan mereka. Membeli snack dan minuman-minuman kecil, ya begitulah. Tahu sendiri, mereka sama sekali tidak mendapatkan makanan menyenangkan seperti itu di panti asuhan."_

"_Lalu.. Kenapa hanya anak-anak Asia saja?" tanya Siwon penasaran. KangTeuk, KyuMin, YeWook, dan HaeHyuk adalah anak-anak Asia, tepatnya dari Korea Selatan. Terlihat dari marga mereka –Park, Kim, Cho, dan Lee. Terlalu aneh kalau mau dibilang sebagai kebetulan._

_Kibum tertawa dan mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, hanya mereka yang mau belajar. Yang lain masih ingin bermain dan tidak mau repot-repot memutar otak."_

_Siwon tersenyum. Seraya mencium pipi Kibum sekali lagi, pikiran Siwon melayang jauh. Kekasihnya ini mencintai anak-anak. Hatinya tulus dan mulia. Siwon juga bisa melihat, bahwa Kibum juga sebenarnya orang yang penyayang. Namun karena banyaknya tekanan dari berbagai pihak, Kibum menjadi agak tertutup saat bersama dengan orang dewasa._

_Siwon beruntung memiliki Kibum._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kibummie."_

"_Eung ~ Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwonnie."_

_Dan burung-burung kecil yang mengintip dari cerobong asap rumah disekitar daerah itu tersenyum dan berkukuk kecil melihat Siwon dan Kibum yang saling merapatkan badan dengan begitu mesranya. Salju baru saja turun, jadi cuaca seharusnya tidak sebeku sekarang ini. Siwon yang memeluk leher Kibum dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan yang satunya menggenggam tangan kecil Kibum. Dan Kibum yang melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang Siwon. Sementara tangan yang satunya saling bertautan dengan jemari Siwon._

_Kaki mereka yang terkulai lemas diayunkan pelan untuk mengusir rasa beku yang menerjang tungkai mereka. Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kibum dan memeluknya erat. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat setiap detiknya._

_.._

**Hello**

"S-Siwon?" bisik sebuah suara semu. Walau tidak terdengar, siapapun pasti setuju kalau suara itu adalah suara bidadari yang bercampur dengan suara gemerisik. Yang memanggil seseorang dengan begitu lembut.

Tapi suara itu tidak nyata. Dan Siwon tentu saja tidak mendengarnya.

"Siwon.. Siwonnie.." panggil suara itu lagi.

Siwon tidak tahu bahwa yang 'memanggilnya' adalah Kibum. Malaikatnya yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indah Siwon. Malaikatnya yang sudah pergi dan tidak pernah akan kembali selama dua tahun.

..

**If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

Kibum tidak pernah percaya ini bisa terjadi padanya.

Ia pikir ia bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik setelah mati.

Tapi nyatanya ia malah terjebak di dunia selama 2 tahun.

Sendirian.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui betapa kerasnya ia berjuang.

Hanya Kibum yang mengerti semengerikan apa tersesat di bumi tanpa pegangan.

Berusaha memanggil orang-orang, namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Berusaha menyentuh benda, namun hanya menyentuh angin.

Berusaha mencari tahu orang yang dapat melihatnya, namun sia-sia.

Berusaha memberi tahu orang-orang yang ia cintai, namun ia hanya dianggap angin lalu. Bahkan orangtuanya sendiri tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

Dan hal yang paling membuatnya ketakutan adalah jika jiwanya tidak punya tempat di dunia mana pun.

..

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

Kibum. Yeoja jenius lulusan Universitas Harvard jurusan Fisika Murni.

Gadis sederhana yang memilih untuk mengajar anak-anak yang kurang mampu alih-alih menjadi asisten dosen terkenal. Dimana keputusan itu membuat kedua orangtuanya luar biasa kecewa padanya.

"_Ah, silahkan masuk, Siwonnie." ujar Jaejoong dengan suara serak saat ia membukakan pintu untuk Siwon. Siwon tersenyum sopan dan masuk ke dalam rumah YunJae._

"_Langsung saja, Siwon. Ambil apa saja barang milik Kibum yang ingin kau ambil." sahut Yunho saat Siwon berdiri di hadapannya. Perlahan, tangan Yunho membuka pintu kamar anak satu-satunya –Kibum, dan membiarkan Siwon masuk. Siwon sekali lagi tersenyum sopan seraya masuk ke kamar Kibum._

_Begitu pintu ditutup, perasaan sepi dan kesendirian yang besar menghantam Siwon dengan sangat kuat. Kamar Kibum terasa lapang. Mungkin tindakan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menyuruh teman-teman Kibum untuk mengambil barang-barang Kibum agar pasangan itu tidak lagi dihantui bayangan anak tunggal mereka terlalu ekstrim._

_Siwon menghela nafas ketika matanya menghangat. Dengan hati remuk, ia meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang dihiasi dengan pita biru sederhana dan sepucuk surat di atasnya. Siwon membuka amplop tersebut dengan amat pelan –seolah takut menyakiti benda mati itu._

_**Choi Siwon ~**_

_**Annyeong namja-ku yang paling tampan.**_

_**Aku tahu, hadiahku bukan hadiah terbaik yang bisa diberikan seorang yeoja pada seorang namja.**_

_**Tapi ini barang yang paling aku sayangi. Barang paling berharga dalam hidupku.**_

_**Semoga kau menyukainya.**_

_**Kim Kibum.**_

_Siwon terperangah. Penasaran, diletakkannya surat itu di atas meja dan diambilnya kotak yang mungkin merupakan kado untuknya._

_Astaga._

_Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk air mata yang terbuat dari kristal murni. Berkilau ketika matahari dengan sinarnya yang lemah di musim dingin menerpa permukaan batu mulia tersebut. Siwon terperangah._

_Namun, ada yang aneh. Siwon benar-benar merasa ganjil._

_Tak lama, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku kecil bersampul lucu di sebelah foto dirinya dan Kibum yang sedang berpelukan di bawah guyuran salju. Dengan senyum miris, Siwon meraih buku itu dan membolak-balik halamannya._

_**10 Februari**_

_**Hari ini Siwon ulang tahun, yey ^,^**_

_**Hari lahir namja paling tampan di dunia, hihihi ~**_

_**Semoga ia saja suka dengan hadiahku.**_

_**Ah, aku harus menyerahkan kadonya siang ini. Semoga badai tidak terlalu kencang ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**11 Februari**_

_**Kemana Siwon? **_

_**Ia tidak ada di TK kemarin, dan ia juga tidak menjawab teleponku.**_

_**Memang sih, salju cukup lebat kemarin, tapi kan ia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Aish. Belum-belum aku sudah rindu padanya.**_

_Siwon tersenyum dan tertawa kecil saat membaca tulisan Kibum. Tidak ia sangka yeoja dingin sepertinya menulis seperti ini. Ia lalu membolak-balikkan buku itu ke halaman yang lebih ke belakang._

_**13 Maret**_

_**CUKUP!**_

_**AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!**_

_**KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA INGIN MEREBUT DUNIAKU?**_

_**AKU TIDAK INGIN PINDAH KE ARIZONA, AKU INGIN TETAP DISINI!**_

_**AKU TIDAK MAU JADI ASISTEN DOSEN, AKU INGIN JADI GURU ANAK-ANAK LUCU ITU!**_

_**AKU TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKAN SIWON!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**19 Agustus**_

_**TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!**_

_**MEREKA SEMUA MENGHILANG!**_

_**TIDAK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**21 Agustus**_

_**Hidup bukan berarti apa-apa.**_

_**Semua selesai disini.**_

_**Selamat tinggal semua.**_

_Itu tulisan terakhir Kibum. Sebelum ia mati pada tanggal dimana ia lahir ke dunia._

..

**Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide.. D on't cry..**

"_T-tidak! Dimana mereka, Siwon?" tanya Kibum horror. Matanya melotot panik menemukan taman bermain kanak-kanak itu kosong. Salju tebal menumpuk di atas ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, seluncuran, dan suasana luar biasa suram dan menyeramkan._

_Angin beku nan dingin menyapa tubuh Siwon dan Kibum. Sontak, Kibum merinding. Namun rasa takutnya didominasi oleh ketakutan hebat yang menerpanya karena orang-orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Kemana anak-anak lucu itu?_

"_Tenanglah, Kibum, jangan panik –"_

"_AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU HARUS MENEMUKAN MEREKA SEKARANG JUGA! MEREKA –umphh!" Jeritan Kibum teredam oleh lumatan Siwon di bibirnya. Seketika, Kibum bisa merasakan matanya yang panas._

_Air mata Kibum meleleh seketika saat tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon terlepas. "Aku takut, Siwonnie.. Aku takut.."_

_Siwon menghela nafas. Ia memeluk tubuh Kibum erat sementara Kibum menangis di dadanya. Perasaannya bergolak. Hatinya menggaungkan kata 'maaf' untuk Kibum, meski ia tahu Kibum tidak mendengarnya. Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kibum dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya._

**..  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

"_Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu! Anda tidak punya hak melakukannya!" jerit Kibum saat segerombolan orang-orang berbaju hitam dan memakai kacamata dengan warna senada mulai turun dari mobil dan mengerubunginya._

"_Ya, saya punya. Saya adalah direktur perencaan kota Quebec. Jadi, sebaiknya anda –"_

"_JANGAN SENTUH MEREKA!" Kibum kembali menjerit saat orang-orang itu mulai menarik lengan anak muridnya kasar. Leeteuk menjerit kesakitan ketika lengan kecilnya ditarik oleh dua orang sekaligus, membuat Kangin menuju ke arahnya seraya mencaci maki orang-orang tersebut dalam bahasa Korea. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu saat mereka digendong paksa dalam dua lengan seorang laki-laki. Yesung cepat-cepat menarik Kyuhyun dan berlari setelah menendang tulang kering dua orang laki-laki, sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae berlari gesit seraya berpegangan tangan saat dua orang namja berusaha menangkap mereka._

_Seorang laki-laki berwajah Asia yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'direktur perencaan kota', seseorang yang mengaku bisa merubah keadaan lingkungan kota menjadi lebih baik, menyipitkan matanya. Entah siapa nama ahjussi itu –Kibum tidak memperhatikannya. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba saja namja itu mengatakan bahwa ia harus meratakan taman kanak-kanak kecil itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah taman. Secara paksa._

_Kibum kontan mati-matian menolak. Hidupnya ada disini._

"_Saya bukannya menculik mereka, Kibum-SSI. Saya akan mengembalikan mereka ke panti asuhan. Tempat mereka ada disana, bukan disini. Saya harap anda maklum." sahut ahjussi itu. Matanya menatap Kibum sinis dan sombong, sementara ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeansnya._

"_Aku bilang JANGAN SENTUH MEREKA!" geram Kibum kesal. Dengan ekor mata, Kibum melirik ke sekelilingnya. Kangin sudah berhasil melepaskan Leeteuk, dan sekarang mereka berdua naik ke atas sebuah tangga warna-warni yang lumayan tinggi, membuat kedua orang yang tadi memegangi tangan Leeteuk menyerah dan pergi menjauh. Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang mengeroyok dua orang laki-laki dengan sebuah balok kayu dan sapu lidi. Dua namja itu mengerang dan menjauh karena tidak kuat menerima serangan bertubi-tubi. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berhasil membuat dua orang namja bertubuh agak gemuk kewalahan dan kelelahan mengejar dua bocah lincah tersebut._

_Merasa keadaan aman, Kibum dengan cepat berlari hingga ia tepat berada di belakang seorang namja berambut pirang yang sedang menggendong Sungmin dan Ryeowook._

_DUAGH!_

"_Aaaargh!" erang namja berbibir tipis tersebut ketika sesuatu yang besar menghantam belakang kepalanya dengan amat keras. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kibum sedang menatapnya penuh amarah dengan tangan terkepal. Heh, jadi perempuan ini yang tadi memukulnya?_

_GREP!_

"_AAAAAAAHHH!" Sang namja di hadapan Kibum berteriak ketika Sungmin yang berada di lengan kanannya dengan sangat berani menggigit jakunnya. Kontan, ia melepaskan gendongan Sungmin dan otomatis membuat tubuh Sungmin meluncur mulus ke kakinya. Setelah mengusap air matanya, Sungmin langsung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun dan Yesung._

"_AAH! SH*T!" umpat namja itu seraya mengusap lehernya yang terasa panas. Kibum mengambil ancang-ancang dan –_

_BUAK!_

_Kibum menyikut kedua mata namja yang bertubuh setingginya dengan dengkul kanannya._

"_AAAAAH!" teriak laki-laki tersebut –untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan sigap, Kibum cepat-cepat mengambil Ryeowook yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan menggendongnya. Nafas Kibum yang terengah-engah membuat Ryeowook semakin takut dan terisak di dada Kibum._

"_Nona, melukai salah satu pegawai negara itu merupakan suatu pidana. Apa anda mau dijebloskan ke dalam penjara?" tanya sang 'direktur perencaan kota' tenang._

"_Oh ya? Jebloskan saja saya ke sel, karena, setahu saya, pemerintah punya cara yang LEBIH BAIK daripada menggunakan kekerasan, terlebih kepada anak-anak! Ada surat tertulis, ada perintah langsung, kenapa anda menggunakan cara yang tidak berperasaan seperti ini, eh?" sahut Kibum berani. Otaknya yang cerdas dan sangat pintar benar-benar menyelamatkan Kibum._

_Sang 'direktur perencaan kota' menyipitkan matanya dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke belakang. Segerombolan orang-orang yang tadi membuat kekacauan dengan sigap masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Ahjussi itu lantas memandang Kibum dengan pandangan meremehkan._

"_Saya bisa lihat anda adalah orang yang perspektif, Kibum-SSI. Jadi, kalau memang itu mau anda, saya bisa membuat perintah langsung saat ini juga kalau anda memerlukannya."_

_Kibum memucat dan menelan ludah. Ia bisa mendengar suara anak-anak yang ternyata sudah berkumpul di belakangnya. Leeteuk menangis meraung, sementara Kangin memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Sungmin yang ternyata kembali terisak. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berceloteh tidak jelas. Sementara Ryeowook sendiri sedang mengintip Yesung dari balik bahu Kibum._

"_Saya akan kembali dua hari lagi dengan membawa surat resmi. Terima kasih untuk perhatian anda menjaga bekas taman kanak-kanak tua ini dengan sangat baik, Kibum-SSI. Tapi sudah saatnya lahan besar ini ada dan lebih bermanfaat untuk warga Quebec. Saya permisi."_

_Tangis Kibum yang sedari tadi membeku di otaknya perlahan mencair saat ahjussi itu pergi dengan mobil mewah nan mahalnya. Seraya membalikkan badannya dan menurunkan Ryeowook –yang langsung menghambur ke Yesung–, Kibum bisa merasakan nafasnya sesak dan berat._

_Sebenarnya, ada rasa takut yang terselip di hati Kibum saat ia mati-matian mencoba menjaga taman kanak-kanak kecil ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia terancam masuk penjara. Namun, membayangkan wajah bahagia anak-anak lucu ini yang pudar karena tempat bermain mereka tidak ada, membuat Kibum merasa ini adalah harga yang patut dibayar._

"_Noona, apa maksud ahjussi tadi?" tanya Kangin._

_Kibum menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. "Bukan apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan, Kangin.."_

_Seraya menghapus air matanya, Kibum meraih ponsel dari saku jeansnya dan memanggil namjachingunya._

_Namun, dua detik setelah tersambung, Siwon mematikan telepon itu dari seberang sana, membuat petir kekecewaan semu menyambar Kibum. Yeoja cantik itu menunduk, sementara air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Dengan tangan yang membekap mulut –menahan tangis, dan juga mata yang kabur karena genangan air mata, Kibum memandang nanar pada anak-anak didiknya yang kelihatan shock._

_Ya ampun, Kibum tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa berjuang sendirian._

_Tidak tanpa Siwon. Kibum putus asa._

**Hello, I'm still here**

"Siwon.."

Kibum tidak menyerah. Hanya Siwon satu-satunya harapan Kibum saat ini. Yeoja tidak berwujud itu hampir putus asa ketika tidak menemukan Siwon di taman kanak-kanak kecil itu 2 tahun berturut-turut setelah kematiannya. Padahal hanya Siwon yang ia tunggu. Kalau Siwon juga tidak muncul, maka.. Oh, entahlah. Bisa saja Kibum tetap akan menjadi hantu penasaran yang berkeliaran di bumi sampai hari kiamat tiba.

"Siwonnie.."

Tangan kecil Kibum yang putih, dingin, dan semulus salju melingkar di leher Siwon dari belakang. Kibum memejamkan matanya –mengumpulkan dan memusatkan seluruh energinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang.." ujar Kibum pelan. Siwon terperangah dan seketika memutar kepalanya.

Siwon terperanjat ketika menemukan wajah Kibum.

Ya, Kibum.

Yeojachingunya.

Yeoja yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Nafas Siwon seketika memburu, sementara Kibum tersenyum. Dari ekspresi Siwon, Kibum tahu, Siwon bisa melihatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Siwonnie.. Terima kasih untuk mau memakai kado pemberianku.." sahut Kibum lembut. Ia ingat hari ini –tanggal yang selalu ia ingat. 10 Februari, dimana butiran kristal salju turun dari langit.

"K-Kibummie?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Darahnya berdesir kencang.

"Umm, ini aku.. Sekali lagi, saengil chukkahamnida, Siwonnie.. Tadinya aku dan anak-anak ingin memberimu kejutan, tapi –"

"Anak-anak?" potong Siwon heran.

Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Dress putih yang dikenakannya sedikit terbang tertiup angin dingin, namun Kibum bergeming. Siwon terperangah ketika Kibum duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya. Itu.. Dress yang Kibum pakai ketika ia dimakamkan..

"Ya.. Kangin, Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, dan Ryeowook.." sahut Kibum pelan.

Siwon mengerjap. "Mereka.. Mereka menghilang, Kibummie.." gagap Siwon. Tangannya ia remas erat di atas paha.

"Kau mau tahu keadaan mereka saat aku menemukannya, Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum –masih dengan tatapan yang luar biasa lembut pada Siwon. Siwon menelan ludah dan mengangguk sangat perlahan –tidak kentara.

Kibum tertawa miris. Oh Tuhan, hati Siwon ikut miris mendengarnya. Sudah lama ia ingin mendengar tawa Kibum, tapi bukan yang seperti ini.

"Well, aku mencari mereka bersama Heechul-eonni. Dan, aku menemukan mereka di tempat yang tidak terpikirkan sama sekali. Kau tahu rumah tua di dekat toko liquor lama, Siwonnie?"

Siwon mengerjap dan memandang wajah pucat Kibum. Ia mengangguk.

"Yah, dari keterangan yang aku dapatkan, anak-anak bandel itu kabur dari panti asuhan dengan membawa buku yang aku berikan pada mereka. Well, informasi itu tidak salah. Mereka ternyata membangun markas kecil di loteng rumah tua yang terbilang tua tersebut.."

"..Buku-buku yang aku berikan pada mereka berjejer rapi disebuah rak tua. Namun, aku sungguh miris melihat keadaan markas itu. Tidak ada kasur untuk mereka beristirahat, hanya ada tumpukan jerami tebal dengan selimut tipis. Itu pun mereka tidur berdesak-desakkan disitu. Dan aku.."

Kibum menarik nafas dan menutup matanya sejenak.

"..Aku sangat shock menemukan mereka meringkuk tidak bernyawa di pojok ruangan. Mereka saling berpelukan. Wajah dan tubuh mereka luar biasa dingin dan putih. Dan aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup ketika melihat wajah mereka yang cekung dan tirus –terutama Ryeowook. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan mereka mati karena kelaparan dan kedinginan, Siwonnie.. Aku.."

Kibum kembali menarik nafas, sementara Siwon mendadak merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling jahat di seluruh dunia. Dada namja itu serasa dihimpit keras, nafasnya terasa sesak dan tiba-tiba ia sedikit merasa sulit bernafas.

Sedetik kemudian, Kibum melanjutkan dengan suara gemetar.

"..Kangin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, dan Ryeowook.. Anak-anak malang itu.. Aku sudah menguburkan mereka dengan layak. Namun aku seketika merasa bahwa hidupku sama sekali tidak berharga, karena itu.."

Oh, ampun. Kalau Siwon yeoja, mungkin ia bisa saja langsung terisak mendengar penuturan Kibum. Kekasihnya itu.. Benar-benar.. Ya Tuhan.. Mata Siwon panas seketika. Ia bisa merasakan kalau ia ingin sekali menangis. Namun Siwon menutup mata erat dan menarik nafas dalam –mencoba mencegah sebulir air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

..

**All that's left of yesterday**

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya mengingat itu semua, Siwonnie." sahut Kibum halus. Wajahnya yang cantik tiada tara memandang lembut ke arah awan yang sama sekali tidak bergerak di langit. Bibirnya yang putih pucat tersenyum lembut saat menoleh ke arah Siwon. Siwon bisa merasakan matanya menghangat. Ia sungguh dibanjiri oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Kibummie.." sahut Siwon pelan. Hatinya sesak.

Kibum mengayunkan kedua kakinya ke belakang –membuat ayunan itu bergerak kecil. Yeoja dengan pipi chubby tersebut sedikit terkejut ketika Siwon mendadak berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ada apa –"

Ucapan Kibum terpotong saat Siwon mencium bibirnya. Seketika ia juga merasakan sensasi yang tidak asing saat bibir Siwon yang hangat melumat bibirnya –membuat kehangatan juga menjalari sekujur tubuhnya yang beku. Kedua insan itu sama sekali tidak perduli bagaimana dunia mereka yang berlainan bisa bersatu lewat ciuman manis itu.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka benar-benar saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Melalui ciuman itu, Kibum tahu Siwon frustasi setengah mati karena Kibum pergi dari hidupnya. Namja itu mencoba hidup dengan separuh hati yang tidak berfungsi. Terkatung-katung. Bagaimana Kibum menghantui mimpi Siwon setiap malam.

Tapi, itu sudah cukup. Mereka sudah bertemu sekarang. Sekaranglah saatnya.

"I'm not your ghost anymore, Siwonnie." ("Aku bukan hantumu lagi, Siwonnie.") ucap Kibum lembut seraya menangkup kedua pipi Siwon saat tautan bibir mereka terpisah. Siwon berkedip melihat senyum Kibum yang sungguh memesona. Sekujur tubuhnya menghangat saat disentuh oleh tangan dingin Kibum.

"I love you, Kibummie. Forever.." sahut Siwon. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus pipi halus Kibum. Oh, demi apapun, Siwon amat sangat mencintai Kibum. Ia merindukan sosok Kibum setengah mati. Yeoja yang hatinya hangat dan lembut. Dengan musim dingin sebagai favoritnya. Bertolak belakang sekali.

Kibum tersenyum. "Me too, Siwonnie.."

Siwon menghela nafas –membuat uap putih kecil bergelung di depan bibir tipisnya. "How can I keep you, to be forever mine?" ("Bagaimana aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya?")

"What?"

"I don't want to be losing you anymore. I want to be with you always.." ("Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya..") sahut Siwon sendu.

Kibum tersenyum lebar, seolah memberi pencerahan pada Siwon. "There's one beautiful place for us. I know where it is located. Do you want to go there? Because we could find our happiness there.." ("Ada satu tempat indah untuk kita berdua. Aku tahu dimana letaknya. Apa kau mau pergi kesana? Karena kita bisa menemukan kebahagiaan kita disana..")

Siwon menatap mata Kibum lekat-lekat. Matanya sendiri berbinar bahagia. Ucapan Kibum lebih terdengar seperti sebuah janji daripada pertanyaan di telinga Siwon. Siwon mengangguk antusias.

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya halus.

"Of course!" sahut Siwon senang. Malaikatnya tertawa kecil sekali lagi.

Ayunan itu bergerak kecil ketika Kibum berdiri. Dengan seulas senyum manis, Kibum meraih tangan besar Siwon dan mulai melangkah. Siwon tersenyum lebar saat sensasi dingin namun lembut dari tangan Kibum menyentuh tangannya. Akhirnya, déjà vu! Sebuah tautan tangan yang sudah lama ingin Siwon rasakan. Namja itu tersenyum saat berdiri dan mulai melangkah. Setiap tapak yang ia jejak, tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. Serasa melayang.

"Siap?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum mematikan.

Siwon mengangguk. "Ayo, kita pergi." Dengan senyum lebar, Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas dan menggenggam tangan kecil Kibum lebih erat. Bahagia.

Diiringi dengan bisikan angin dingin yang lebih terdengar seperti nyanyian di telinga Kibum dan Siwon, yeoja cantik itu membawa sang namja tampan pergi dengan cara yang manis. Meninggalkan masa lalu mereka yang menyakitkan. Saling berpegangan tangan, diantar dengan iringan salju yang turun semakin lebat. Menuju keabadian.

Butiran kristal dingin itu membekukan seluruh benda di tempat kecil tersebut. Mencegah orang lain menghancurkan secuil kenangan indah dari taman kanak-kanak penuh tawa itu. Mencegah orang lain mengusik sepotong kisah cinta yang pernah terjadi di bawah guyuran salju antara Siwon dan Kibum.

.

.

.

Sore itu, dimana langit masih berwarna orange lembut dan salju masih meneruskan cahayanya lewat kristal putihnya, suara mobil ambulans meraung-raung dan membahana.

Sekumpulan orang berbisik-bisik. Mereka heran saat ditemukan seseorang yang meninggal di taman kanak-kanak kecil yang terletak di sudut kota Quebec.

Dan mereka semua mengerjap bingung menemukan sesosok namja yang diangkut dengan sebuah tandu dari dekat dua buah ayunan. Namja tampan yang diduga tewas karena serangan jantung.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon, anak dari direktur perencaan kota Quebec City.

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Fanfic abal apa ini? *ngek! ;w;**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescence – Hello. Huhuhu, sumpah ya, eonni Hyo yang keren itu *tunjuk Amy Lee* #digetok readers# mantap banget. Suaranya sukses bikin orang merinding denger lagunya (;w;)b**

**Gothic euy ~ Semoga fanfic ini juga ikut bernuansa goth yaaa, hahaha *ga nyambung**

**Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini masuk ke fantasy, mystery, atau supernatural tuh, hoho -.-' Daaan, ada yang tahu kemana Kibum ngebawa Siwon pergi? ^^v**

**Umm, untuk yang baca ff ini dari HP, mungkin agak bingung kali ya bacanya.. Soalnya ada beberapa HP yang gak kelihatan kalau sebuah tulisan di-italic, termasuk HP Hyo ^^' **

**Oke. Untuk menghargai Appa Siwon yang udah bikin Kibum mati (lho?), adakah yang bersedia memberikan review? ^^**

***Hyo***


End file.
